Throwing Stones
by Olv1993
Summary: Johnny's been bottling up his anger all day and now he needs to take out his stress. WARNING: Swearing, blood and character death. M for violence.
1. Part 1

This is me attempting an angst, so it probably sucks. The idea came from a friend, the person I originally asked thinks its a stupid idea, but at least I got something to write from this idea. It was originally going to be a one-shot but I decided to put it into two parts.

* * *

*Click, click, click*

The stones were hitting each other as they were kicked down the path.

*Crack!*

One of the bigger rocks was kicked and flew into pieces. The boy smirked as it smashed under the raw power of his foot. But the satisfaction didn't last long as he soon continued kicking more pebbles on the rough path. One last kick at a stone hit the door to his castle as Johnny had finally reached home from a long and dull day at school. How he was ready to punch the wall today, he was always quick to anger.

He had been at school for half an hour that day and he was ready to scream at the teacher to shut the hell up! Because he spoke very loudly and it hurt his ears. He didn't know how, but today he found himself with a terrible cold.

In his next lesson he had the worst substitute teacher of all, he wasn't alone in that opinion, everyone hated her. She was old, grumpy and had a nose like a beak, she took every opportunity to get at everyone. This sub also stated to the class that they shouldn't even have human rights! As if Johnny didn't feel forced into having to continue the McGregor Clan, he already felt that he had no rights to live his life the way he wanted. He almost went off the rails then and would've too, if it didn't mean he'd have to start going to anger management classes again.

The next few lessons he got annoyed because he felt like people were ignoring him, he was sure he heard someone say 'Is it me or is Johnny emitting a really big aura of pure anger today?' If he actually knew who it was, he would've snapped at them and possibly hit them, how he hated being talked about badly. It wouldn't just disgrace him, but disgrace his clan, even if it annoyed him at times he was proud to be a McGregor.

Small feet stomped on the cold stone stairs as they ferciousely walked along. Johnny swung open his door not caring that it bashed against the wall and threw his bag off his shoulders clearly something broke as it made its destination to the ground. He didn't feel bothered what broke, he just really couldn't care about anything so insignificant. He flopped onto the bed and rested his arms behind his head. Glaring at the ceiling he thought 'Where the hell is my life going? Everyone at school ignores me and my only friends, the only ones I can sorta talk to, are living all across Europe!'

Right now he could do with one of Oliver's special blend herbal teas in order to calm him down and he wished he could talk to Robert about his issues because Robert always listened to their problems and did his best to help them. Since doing something relaxing was out of the question, taking out his anger would have to do. He had a thought in his mind with what he could do, what was he doing on his way home?

Johnny got up banged down the stairs and stepped outside onto the rocky path. Rocks. Stones. Whatever you called them, Johnny was going to use them to his advantage. He grabbed a pile of them up, the bigger the better. Just his luck... there was no one to throw them at, that's what he wanted to do, so he did what might be considered the next best thing. He went to the pond, which was more like a small lake and started skimming rocks. This took out his anger as he could throw them as hard as he wanted to and because he's a sportsman, eventually he turned it into a game.

But soon he got bored of this a threw in the remaining rocks into the pond which created a tidal wave. Then and there he decided he was going to leave Scotland for a few hours or more and headed to his helicopter. He pick up some rocks along the way, he was glad he'd taken some helicopter flying lessons so no one had to know where he was going. He flew the helicopter to Moscow, Russia and saw five people walking outside in the snow near an abbey.

Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian and Kai were bringing home some supplies when something strange happened. Something fell from the sky.

"Huh? What's this?" Tala said picking up the roughly rounded object.  
"Looks like a rock." Bryan stated.

They turned their heads in all directions and saw no one around, this took their attention to the helicopter above. Before they knew it hundreds more rocks came crashing to the Earth. The Blitzkrieg Boys had no time to react as they were all knocked out by the flying objects.

"Heh! I only wanted to get Kai, but I guess knocking out the others are a bonus!" Johnny laughed.

Unknown to him, if they were left there for too long they'd die. This never crossed his mind as he headed towards his next victims. It was a nice warm afternoon in Rome and three people had decided to head to a football match.

"So, Julia how come you're coming with us?"  
"Well Enrique, I decided to come with Raul tonight if he came with me to go shopping on Saturday. Although this was before you decided to tag along!" She smirked.  
"Ya know I'd happily assist you with shopping! I'd buy you anything you'd like!" Enrique grinned.  
"Anything?"  
'Please get us there quicker so I can get away from their flirting please!' Raul thought bored to death.

Then something dropped on his head.

"Raul!" The other two shouted simultaneously.  
"I think he's out cold!" Enrique said.  
"What coulda done that?" Julia panicked.  
"I dunno..."

Then a rainstorm came above them. Rain like they'd never seen before, as this 'rain' was made from thousands of pebbles. Johnny had claimed three more victims with his rock storm.

"Enrique should be more careful with who he hangs with!" Johnny chuckled.

It was such a beautiful evening, so a certain famous chef had decided to allow his guests to eat his meal outside. The silly boy would not know what would hit him.

"Tyson! When you said Oliver was the best, you weren't lyin'!" Daichi shouted.  
"Glad you agree with me! How'd I survive these past two years without tasting another one of your meals!" Tyson grinned.  
"I've never had such a lovely meal as this!" Hilary smiled.  
"Thank you, I'm glad you like, I'll go get some more!" Oliver smiled and headed inside.  
"Thank you Oliver!" Kenny, Tyson, Daichi and Hilary called to him.  
"Ow! Tyson did you just whack your hand against my back!?" Daichi started.  
"No!" Tyson growled.  
"Erm, but it DOES looked like something did scrape against Daichi's back, look!" Hilary informed them.

Daichi's back was scraped badly, the clothes were ripped and it looked like blood was ready to seep out.

Splash! Something appeared to land in the fountain and created a large wave.

"What was that!" Kenny shouted.  
"Ah! Someone's dropping bombs!" Tyson shot up and ran around circles like a headless chicken.  
"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Daichi joined him, repeating the same lines at the top of his voice.

Loud enough for Johnny to hear them above.

"Yes Daichi, that's the correct answer!" He smirked evilly.

Soon the salad bowl exploded, and then Tyson's empty plate smashed into smithereens. Eventually Hilary and Kenny looked to the sky.

"Guys! Get inside quick! Someones throwing rocks at us! and if I'm not wrong, it's the owner of the helicopter up there!" Kenny shouted, before he got hit with a rock.  
"Kenny!" Hilary screamed, as she was the only one to notice this.

Kenny's head had cracked open and was bleeding badly.

"Guys! We have to get inside now!" She shouted and started to head inside, but she was also hit by one of the falling objects.  
"Heh! Did you think you were gonna get away bitch!" Johnny laughed. "Now for the idiot brothers!"  
"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Tyson and Daichi were still screaming at the top of their lungs.

That was when the biggest rock, more like a small boulder was let loose on them. It hit them both crushed some bones along with squeezing open a few veins and arteries. Poor Oliver's garden was a complete mess!

"Now to wait, his kitchens at the other end of the mansion unfortunately, or this coulda bin over much quicker!" Johnny grumbled, Oliver was starting to piss him off for making him bored

Not like he'd exactly calmed down from the day he'd had.

"Quel!?" Oliver had arrived on the scene completely shocked by the destruction of his once beautiful garden.

He dropped the tray of food on the ground without even realising it. His eyes were shaking, ready to let out tears. He was scared, who or what had done this? He felt positive that his four guests was dead, especially with all the blood dying the grass red. He was frozen in place unable to think of what to do. Soon he opened his ears to a sound above, his face gradually moved upwards to see a large object in the sky. It got closer and closer and was now hovering above the ground.

* * *

How was it? Review please!


	2. Part 2

A familiar figure walked triumphantly to the doorway and leaned against the door frame. He threw a rock up in the air and caught it in his hand, he repeat this action over and over before Oliver finally had the courage to speak.

"Johnny, what're doing here! Why'd you do it!? Why'd you kill them!?" Fear was evident in his voice.  
"I was bored, not to mention I'M TOTALLY PISSED OFF!" Johnny glared, making Oliver flinch.  
"So why haven't you killed me yet?" Oliver asked as bravely as he could.  
"Because? Because Olly! I want you to make me one of your herbal teas, NOW!" Oliver ran as fast as his legs would take him and did as he was told in fear of his own life.

He returned within a minute and gave Johnny the drink, who gulped it down like no tomorrow. He threw the china cup on the ground, smashing it instantly, Oliver flinched at this violent action.

"Meh, not really that calming is it? Obviously you're no use to me are you midget!?" Johnny smirked evilly.  
"You must be really angry, the only hope is that Robert can sort out your problems." Oliver whispered.  
"Yeah, guess I could pay that old fashioned bastard a visit after I beat the fuck out of those Barthez creeps!" Johnny laughed manically, while Oliver had shivers running down his spine at the older boys cold presence.

Johnny stopped and looked at Oliver and then smirked.

"Bu-Bye shit-face! Say hi to Enrique-poo in hell will ya!?"

Oliver yelped, realising Enrique must've suffered the same fate as Tyson, Daichi, Hilary and Kenny. Johnny just kept smirking as he slammed the rock straight at Oliver's forehead. It indented the boy's skull and blood spewed out as he collapsed on the floor.

So to the next destination, Spain. Another hot sunny afternoon was being spent by the four ex-members of the Barthez Battalion. All seemed peaceful and quiet until the sound of a helicopter cut through the air. The four ignored it as it flew above them.

"Ow!" Miguel hissed.  
"What's wrong?" Mathilda asked.  
"That rock fell on my shoe."  
"How could a rock 'fall on your shoe' Miguel?" Claude asked.  
"I dunno it just fell right in front of me!"

A few rocks fell near the group.

"Did you see that?" Mathilda cried.  
"Uh-huh! This is too weird!" Miguel said.  
"Maybe we should leave before more fall and HIT us!" Aaron suggested.  
"Yeah, good idea!" Miguel agreed.

They only walked a few meters before a blinding shower fell upon them and a few panicked moments later, the Battalion fell, defeated. A booming laughter came from above as it proudly flew towards Germany.

Upon the rooftop of his castle, Robert sat with a cup of tea in hand looking west in order to see the soon-to-be sunset. He was in his own world of thoughts, that were soon disrupted by the loud whirring of helicopter blades. He glared to the sky to see the helicopter land.

"What does HE want?" Robert muttered under his breath.

Johnny stepped outside to see that Robert was already there waiting for him.

"And what is troubling you today?" Robert asked.  
"Oh, I thought you'd already know smarty-pants! I've had the worst day in hell and I have this fucking cold!"  
"Johnny, you have to control your anger." Robert stated.  
"How can I? It's impossible! How can I be calm when life is giving me shit!" Johnny snarled.  
"Did you drink any soothing tea, you know it makes everything better."  
"I went to Oliver for some, but it was useless! I'm so pissed off, I can't calm down!"  
"Please don't tell me you took your anger out on him, poor child must be traumatised!"  
"He's dead!"  
"What!?"  
"He's dead! I threw a stone into his forehead and he collapsed to the ground. So he's dead among the others I threw stones at!"  
"What a childish thing to do Johnathon!"  
"Whatever! You obviously can't help me so I'm going!"  
"No! I can't allow you to continue!"  
"What, you gonna take me to the police?"  
"No, not if you stop now. Stay here and relax, all will be better in the morning. I'll get Gustav to make a bed for you!"  
"You sure about that!?"  
"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

They went downstairs and Robert made a call to Gustav, meanwhile they had some tea made by Robert.

"I don't see the point in drinking this shit! It's not doing anything!"  
"Maybe not, but a drink never hurt anyone."  
"I guess!" Johnny took a sip of his tea.

Then Johnny started coughing he had no time to cover his mouth with his hand. He spluttered on the table and stained the cloth.

"B-blood!? Robert, *Cough!* What sort of tea is this!?" Johnny shouted.  
"Nothing special really." He stared blankly.

Johnny coughed up more blood, he clinged onto his stomach as it roared in pain.

"You bastard! *Cough, cough!* What'd you do to me!?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Don't play *Cough!* Innocent with me! You fucking *Cough! Cough!* Poisoned me!"  
"I think you might be correct for once!"  
"Bastard!"

Johnny fell off his chair and curled up into a ball puking up a litre of blood.

"*Cough, cough!* W-why'd you DO this to ME!?"  
"Well, I couldn't have a monster like you running free, could I?"  
"Y-you're *Cough, cough!* The monster! You! *Cough!* You bastard!"  
"Goodbye Johnathon!" Robert said.

Johnny couldn't stop coughing now, he'd lost so much blood now. He closed his eyes as the world when black. The sound of his coughing faded as he lost all the energy within him. His life faded and before he knew it...It ended.

* * *

Well, I wasn't going to end it like that originally. I didn't even know how it would've ended. Its my first angst so review please! It'd really be appreciated!


End file.
